plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sling Pea
|family = Arma-mint |unlocked = 250 seed packets |flavor text = Sling Pea keeps a keen eye on the whole battle space. He's alert and attentive. "If something slips through," he muses quietly, "it would be my fault. And I just couldn't forgive myself if that happened." }} Sling Pea is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.0.1 update. He fires five peas, targeting the five zombies closest to your house each time, similar to Homing Thistle. Like Shadow Peashooter, Sling Pea requires 250 seed packets to unlock for free. The player can do so by replaying Dark Ages levels (if the Piñata Tracker is available) or going to the store to buy piñatas that contain Sling Pea seed packets or play piñata parties in Food Fight Event . There is also a Sling Pea bundle in the store that'll give the player 250 seed packets to unlock automatically. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, he is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Sling Pea will fire 5 massive peas at the closest zombie to the house three times, launching 15 peas in total. Level upgrades Strategies Sling Pea is basically like a Peashooter mixed with a Homing Thistle as he will only attack the closest zombies to the house. Like most lobbed-shot plants, you can use Sling Pea to avoid the tombstones, as well as avoiding hitting Excavator Zombie's shovel. Arma-mint and Sling Pea work well together as Arma-mint will boost Sling Pea's damage and health. You can also pair it with area of effect plants that can wipe out groups of weaker zombies while the Sling Peas work on the more durable threats. Because of Sling Pea's fast recharge, semi-low sun cost, and full range over the entire board, it is generally a good option to set up a few Sling Peas to take care of the first few sets of zombies that walk onto the lawn, allowing the player to save their sun for more expensive plants for when the zombie waves get denser. The Sling Pea does have several different zombies that really show its faults, Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies can easily counter Sling Pea, as Jester Zombie will fling back Sling Pea's projectiles, while Parasol Zombie will make the lobbed peas bounce off her parasol. Secondly, despite it being able to shoot multiple projectiles, it is not very effective against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels because of its low firing rate and bad precision. Take note that Sling Pea does not benefit from Torchwood even though it shoots regular peas, because Sling Pea is a lobbed-shot plant. It is not very useful in Battlez because it will only attack the zombies that are closest to the house, resulting in less points from the zombies killed. However, this will only happen when there are groups of zombies or fast-moving zombies, such as All-Star Zombie. Gallery Trivia *Despite it not saying that Sling Pea is one of its plant family members in its Almanac entry, Arma-mint can still boost him. This might be because he's a lobbed-shot plant. *In his idle animation, Sling Pea's head detaches from the pod when it leaps into the air. *He is the smallest and shortest peashooting plant in the series. *Ironically, he only has 4 peas behind him, though he fires 5 peas. *He is the only peashooting plant to be a lobbed-shot and homing plant. *He and Pea Pod share a lot of traits: **They are both introduced in the second game. **They are both peashooting plants. **They both cost 125 sun. **They shoot 5 peas at once (If you plant 4 more times on Pea Pod) *He is currently the only plant in the game capable of attacking zombies in all 5 lanes at once without plant food. See also *Peashooting plants *Homing Thistle *Arma-mint *Lobbed-shot plants Category:Premium plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Arma-mint Family plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Fast recharge plants